whatever may happen
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: summury inside
1. Chapter 1

**(Convo between me and the brothers. )**

**RR: So, yeah, I like just got into Vampire diaries and just had to write a story for it. **

**S: Really? Is the main couple me and Elena?**

**RR: Of course it is * puts on fake smile***

**D: what about me? I want Elena too or at least someone. **

**RR: trust me, you will have someone * evil smile***

**D: what was that?**

**RR: what?**

**S: that evil smile**

**RR: You'll see**

Damon and Stefan had just got back home. Damon went up to his room and Stefan went and sat on the couch. He flipped on the television and turned it to his favorite station. On the show, they were discussing the newest Green Day C.D. as Stefan sat there, his mind began racing with thoughts. He picked up his journal and began writing them down.

_Weird thought just crossed my mind. What is going on with me? He is my brother and I shouldn't be thinking about him in this way, yet I can't stop. I wonder what he is doing right now._

Stefan sat the journal down and slowly crept upstairs. He went to his brother's room and pushed opened the door. His brother wasn't in the room, but he could hear the water running in the bathroom. He slowly walked towards the door. Damon was singing along to the song, Gives you hell" by the All American rejects on his IHOME. Stefan couldn't help but laugh at his brother's attempt to sing. He walked closer to the shower and as he were about to pull open the curtain, his cell phone rang. He cursed himself because of course, being vampires, they had ultra hearing. Damon stepped out the shower after wrapping himself in a towel.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice was soft and sweet.

"I, uh, wanted to know if you would mind if Elena came over here." Stefan said.

Damon smiled a bright, sensual and seductive smile.

"Little brother, why would I ever care if you bring sweet Elena over?"

Stefan took a deep breath before heading out the door towards his room. He could hear Damon removing his ITOUCH, putting on his headphones and singing once again as he headed to his room.

"Idiot." Stefan said as he banged his head against the wall of his room. "why would I say I wanted Elena to come over?" he thought. He strode over to his bed and laid down. He wrapped his hand over his eyes and kept calling himself an idiot. Stefan got up and fetched his IPOD. He laid back down on his bed and tuned his IPOD to "I don't care" by Apocalyptica. This was the one song that always made him feel better about himself. There was a muffled know on his door and then light entered the room.

"Stefan?" Damon called as he entered the room.

"What Damon?" not getting up, or taking of his headphones.

"I called Elena for you." Stefan bolted upright when he heard this.

"You did? ''

"Yes, but she can't make it, She's leaving in an hour. She's going to visit family in Washington."He finished.

"Oh, well that sucks. I really wanted to hang out with both of you today." Stefan said gloomily.

"Well little brother, we could hang out and play some games or whatever you want to do."

Stefan walked over to his brother.

"There was something I wanted to do, but I'm not so sure you would be up to it."

"Whatever you want to do, I'll do." Damon said as he put an arm around Stefan In that friendly way.

Stefan smiled and snuggled into his brother's embrace. He then turned to face him. They stared into eachother's eyes.

"I love you Damon."

"I love you too."

"No, Damon, I mean I _love _you. "He said, this time adding emphasis to the love.

Damon now understood what he meant.

"Stefan, we can't. We're brothers." He pushed Stefan away, but he just latched back on. He made Damon look at him. He kissed him on the lips.

"I love you and I know you feel the same way, at least I hope you do."

Damon just stared at him and then let it all go. He kissed him back and this time more passionate than before. He pushed Stefan against the wall and began putting his hand up his shirt. He moved all over Stefan's well toned body before taking off his shirt. Damon kissed Stefan's body. He moved lower to his jeans. Damon undid them and then took of Stefan's under wear till he was in nothing but his birthday suit. Stefan's penis was already erect and Damon just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're already hard and we've only been at it for like, five minutes."

"Don't laugh, ok?"

"Ok sweet heart."

Damon began to suck stefan's penis. Stefan moaned and nearly kicked Damon because it felt so good.

"I guess you're liking this?"

"Yes I really am."

"good, because that's what I was aiming for."

Damon came back up and kissed him on the lips. Stefan grabbed Damon's shirt in attempt to take it off. But Damon grabbed his hands and threw them to his side.

"No, you're the only one naked tonight." Damon turned Stefan over so that his back was to him.

"What are you doing.." but before he could finish that sentence Damon had stuck one finger inside of him.

Stefan screamed out in pain.

"That hurts you bastard. "

"want me to stop?"

"No, continue, I can handle the pain."

Damon soon stuck and another one in and began pumping them in and out.

"You are so tight, like a sweet virgin." Damon kissed stefan's neck and licked it. "And sweet too."

Damon then inserted one more finger. He moved them around so that he could find his prostate. He knew he found it when Stefan cried out in pure pleasure.

"I guess I hit the spot."

Damon took out all three fingers and Stefan cried in disappointment.

"Go over to the bed."

Stefan did as he was told and went. As he laid down, the door bell downstairs rang.

"Are you serious?" Stefan asked himself.

"Get decent, it's Elena."

"I thought she was leaving?"

"Yeah, I thought the same thing."

Stefan got dressed and followed Damon downstairs. Damon opened the door to find a very contented looking Elena.

"We thought you were leaving?" Stefan reflected to her.

"Yeah, well change of plans. My parents decided that they didn't want to go visit our family so, we can so hang out now." She skipped into the house, past Damon and straight by Stefan. She grabbed his hand. Damon smiled at them contemplating on whether or not to let Elena know that Stefan has changed to the other team, but it was fun watching him feign interest in Elena. The three of them walked into the living room. Elena put on a movie while the sat down. Elena sat between Stefan and Damon. She wrapped her hand in stefan's and laid her head on Damon's shoulder. The three of them sat there and watched the movie that was on.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**RR: So, guys what do you think?**

**S: are you crazy?**

**D: yeah!**

**RR: *cowers* didn't like it?**

**D: we loved it.**

**S: we wanted to know why you stopped.**

**RR: well, it was intentionally a one shot but if you guys want more, let the readers know by reviewing **

**S & D : REVIEW! PLEASE we want more. c**


	2. Chapter 2

**RR: so I am here with chapter 2 of whatever may happen and I'm sitting here with Elena who missed out on the last chapter. **

**Elena: you got that right. I missed my Stefan and my Damon. **

**RR: well, I hope you enjoy the story, and I also hope you don't kill me by the end of it. **

**Elena: why would I do that RR?**

**RR: you'll see. **

"_You can't leave me, I won't allow it. I love you more than she does and I'm not going to lose you again, or your brother. Do you understand me?" The girl grabbed the young man's arm and fled towards his brother; she grabbed him and took him too. "Never again." She snarled. _

Stefan awoke in a bed of sweat. He was gasping for air when he felt a cool hand on his shoulder and another in his hair. He turned to see his brother Damon stroking his hair.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Where's Elena?" Stefan said.

"She went home about an hour after you fell asleep. Why? Is there something wrong?"Damon asked with a worried look on his face.

"No, it's just that I had a dream about Katherine again. She wants us back."Stefan turned away looking down at the now sweaty sheets.

Damon pulled his brother closer to him and held him close. Damon kissed his head.

"Listen to me, she can' have us. No matter what. She can't break that bond that you and Elena have." He said reassuringly.

Stefan turned to look Damon in the face. He placed a hand on Damon's face and stroked it.

"What about _our _bond?" Stefan said.

"She can't break ours either. We are brothers and nothing can break that." Damon smiled and kissed Stefan's forehead. "Now go back to sleep."

Stefan laid back down and closed his eyes, he could feel Damon getting out the bed, most likely to call Elena and let her know about the dream. He opened them again to check the time; it was four in the morning. He highly doubted that she was up at this time. He closed his eyes once again. He felt the bed move and strong arms wrap around him.

"Every time something happens to me you have to call Elena. I hate that. Can't we just have something to keep to ourselves?"Stefan turned around so that he was facing Damon.

"Stefan, she's your girlfriend now, she has to know everything. And soon she's going to be moving in, you'll have to get use to it. "Damon had a faint smile on his face.

"You don't want her to move in, do you?" Stefan said.

"I like Elena, I really do. She's great for you."

"I'm great for _you_ Damon."

"But am I great for you?"

"You are perfect for me."

Stefan kissed Damon on the lips before straddling Damon's hips.

"I really love you Damon, more than I love Elena."

"Don't say that. You love Elena."

Stefan kissed Damon again to stop him from thinking. Damon soon deepened the kiss. He grabbed Stefan's hair, which caused him to jerk a little.

"I love when you play rough." Stefan giggled.

"Really? Then you'll simply adore this." Damon pushed Stefan up and off the bed. Stefan hit the ground hard and Damon jumped on top of him. He roughly turned him around and mashed his face into the floor.

"How'd you like that?" Damon smugly asked.

"Not rough enough." Stefan said.

Damon smiled and took off Stefan's boxers. He could see the raging erection that his brother was sending him.

"Eager boy are we?" Damon teased. He grabbed the raging erection and squeezed it. Stefan screamed out in pleasure.

"That felt good, please do it again."

Damon did as he was told and Stefan screamed out once more. Damon got up off the floor and left out the room.

"Where are you going?" Stefan called.

Damon didn't say anything. When he returned, he had two clips in his hand.

"What are those for?" Stefan asked confused.

"I thought we'd partake in a little something called Sadism."

"Wait, what's Sadism?"

"Quick vocabulary lesson, Sadism is when someone gets sexual or some form of enjoyment from causing pain."

"So, you're going to cause me pain for your enjoyment?"

"Pretty much."

Damon sat back down on the floor and straddled Stefan. He kissed Stefan quickly before placing the clips on both of his nipples. Stefan moaned in sweet ecstasy.

"Do you like it sweetheart?"

"Yes, I love it."

"Good." Damon then inserted two fingers into Stefan to give him more pleasure.

"Oh yes!" Stefan's moan was drowned out by Damon's lips.

"Scream louder!" Damon demanded. He bit down hard on Stefan's lip; causing it to bleed. Damon licked the blood from his lip. He moved his tounge into his younger brother's mouth. Damon moved the two fingers deeper into Stefan and wiggled them around.

"I love you so much." Stefan said.

"I love you too."

They kissed and then there was a knock on the door downstairs.

"Why does that happen every time we have sex?" Stefan asked as he got up and got dressed. He watched his brother get on his clothes and headed downstairs. Stefan followed shortly after to see Elena's ex- boyfriend Matt Honeycutt, he was crying hysterically. Stefan had no idea why he was here. Matt then hugged Damon. Stefan could hear every thing that was being said.

"I really missed you Damon."

"I miss you too Matt."

"Then why won't you come back to me?"

"It's complicated right now Matt."

Stefan interrupted their little moment.

"Damon, what's wrong?" he asked. Glaring directly at Matt.

"Matt had a little fight with his girlfriend Stacy. He needed someone to talk to about it."

Stefan looked at him with skepticism.

"Right and he couldn't go to Elena with his problem?" Stefan's voice began to rise.

"Stefan, please lower your voice."

Stefan shook his head and headed upstairs.

"I'm sorry Matt, but you need to go."

"Why? Because your brother has temper issues?"

"Just go. Please Matt."

"Fine, whatever. Just call me when you grow some balls"

Matt walked out the door and slammed it harshly. Damon went upstairs to find his brother gathering a sheet and a couple pillows.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"I'm sleeping in the guest room."

"Why?"

"Because Damon."

"Because what? Stefan?"

"I don't know ok?"

"It's because of Matt isn't it?"

"Yes. What's your relationship with him?"

"We had a brief relationship about a year ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know you loved me like that then."

Damon walked over to his brother and hugged him.

"Let's sleep; everything will be fine in the morning."

&*****************************&

The following morning, Stefan awoke to an empty bed. He went downstairs to find Elena in the kitchen instead of Damon. She had on her IPOD and was dancing around the kitchen, cooking some food. She spun around once and spotted Stefan.

"Hey there sleepyhead." She said.

"Hey Elena. What time is it?" he asked.

"It's noon."

"Where's Damon?"

"He called me, told me to be here before you woke and that he'll be back in couple hours."

Stefan knew where he went. He couldn't believe that his brother would pull something like this. He went outside to check the mail. He came back in and went into the living room. He pulled out his LG Eternity and dialed Damon's number. The phone rang twice before Damon picked up.

"_What Stefan?"_ he said angrily.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked.

"_Sorry sweetheart."_

"Where are you?"

"_I'm doing some shopping."_

"Really? Does any of that shopping include Matt's house?"

"_Would you really believe that I would leave early and go see Matt?" _

Stefan didn't say anything.

"_You really would believe that would you?" _

"I don't know Damon."

"_Listen, I love you more than anything in this world. What me and Matt had was nothing more than an affair if you would." _

"Really?"

"_Yes. "_

"I love you too."

"_I'll be home in about an hour."_

"Ok, I'll be waiting."

Stefan hung up the phone and headed back into the kitchen. Elena was still in there.

"So Stefan we should so go out tonight. There's this new movie out about vampires. I so want to go see it."

"Yeah, we could go. I'll let Damon know when he gets..."

He was interrupted by Elena's lips. The kiss was nothing like what he felt with Damon.

"I just want it to be us, not Damon. He'll ruin what I have planned afterwards." She smiled and skipped off towards Stefan's bedroom. She called down to him.

"Are you coming up?"

"No, I have some stuff to do down here."

He was lying but she didn't know that. He waited for Damon to arrive. He didn't lie; he arrived home in an hour. He had on all black and that black leather jacket that Stefan loved so much hung over his shoulder.

"I missed you Damon."

"I know you did and I'm sorry for doing that to you."

"Apology accepted."

"Can you tell her that she could go home now?"

"Why? Is she annoying you?" Damon said in a sing song voice.

"Yes. I want her to go."

Elena came down stairs. She wore one of Stefan's t-shirts and nothing else.

"Come upstairs Stefan. I'm alone."

"I have to help Damon put up the groceries." He said, holding up one of the brown bags as proof.

"Fine, but when you're done meet me up there." She turned and disappeared around the corner.

"She is kind of annoying." Damon whispered in Stefan's ear.

"She told me that we're going to the movies, me and her and that you're not invited. I Mean, She KNOWS I never go anywhere without you. And since we are going to be in a dark movie theater, I want you to come with us." Stefan moved towards his brother and were now pinning him against the refrigerator. Stefan kissed Damon's neck.

"I really wish she would go home so we could finish what we started earlier." Stefan seductively said,

"Ok baby, let me go talk to her."

He moved from under his brother and went upstairs. Stefan sat down at the counter and poured himself a drink. There was a knock at the door. Stefan got up and answered it. He couldn't believe who was at the door.

"It can't be." He said. He was lost at words after that.

RR**: so what do you think Elena?'**

**Elena: what the hell was that? **

**RR: chapter 2 to my new story. **

**Elena: that was horrible. I don't want them to be together. It's me and Stefan.**

**Stefan: Elena calm down. **

_**RR sits there and wonders where Stefan came from**_

**Elena: why? I'm losing my love to his brother. Yet you two are pretty hot together.**

**RR: so see. It all works out.**

**Elena: yes it does. Hurry and write chapter 3. Please! **

***Chapter 3 should be on the way. ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. I didn't plan for this to be more than a one shot but hey, it turned into more. Thanks to one fan who says it's my entire fault. (Lol)**

Stefan stood at the door. He was in utter shock. He couldn't believe who was at the door.

"Well, are you going to let me in?" the voice said. The guy had blonde curly hair and blue eyes; he had the look of a sadistic killer yet innocent at the same time. The guy strode past Stefan and went into the kitchen. He sat down his coat and sat down. He looked at Stefan with pure lust in his eyes.

"What? Are you not going to come give your lover a hug?" he laughed.

Stefan crossed his arms and stood his ground.

"Lover? Is that what call yourself?"After what you did to me how can you just come here and expect everything to be honky dory?"

"Because we love eachother Stefan."

"Correction, loved eachother Merrick. Now if you don't mind, I would love for you to leave my house."

Merrick stood up, grabbed his coat and headed out the door. He took one look at Stefan before saying, "see you at school tomorrow." He got into his car and headed off. Stefan closed the door and headed upstairs. He went to Damon's room. The sun was shining brightly in the room. Thankfully, he had his ring that prevented the sunlight from killing him. He walked to the window and stared out at the beautiful country side. How did Merrick find him? Was the only thing that crossed Stefan's mind and the fact that he would be in school with him tomorrow. He really wished that Damon could come with him tomorrow, to keep some reassurance and safety while he was at school. But that wasn't going to happen. Damon was calling Stefan's name. Stefan called back to him to let him know where he was. Damon came into the room; he walked over to his brother and hugged him from behind. Damon kissed his neck.

"Ok, Elena finally went home. I also convinced her to cancel tonight's date between you two."

"That's great, um Damon, there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it sweetie?"

"He's back. "

"Who is back?"

"Merrick Bayern"

"Your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah. But I thought we lost track of him about 200 years ago."

"We did, but he found us."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Protect me?"

"From him? He's not that much of threat."

"Yeah, but just forget about."

Stefan went and sat down on Damon's bed.

"But what? " Stefan asked as he briskly walked over to him. He sat down next to him and took both of his hands into his own.

"I never completely told you the truth to why I left Merrick."

"What are you talking about? You told me that you didn't want to be with a douche bag of a guy anymore. That was the truth right?"

"No, Damon. You see I left him because he was abusive towards me. All those bruises that I came home with and told you that I had got into a battle with other vampires. All that was a lie. He did that to me. He nearly killed me once by taking my ring from me three minutes before the sun rose. He kicked me out of his place and made me stand out there. I could see the sun coming from the distance and I begged and begged him to open the door until I had to promise that I would never leave him again. And that night when I told you that I didn't want to be with him anymore and that you should tell him that, I cried in fear that he would try and kill you, then come after me. "

Stefan was in tears and Damon comforted him.

"Listen to me; he will not come near you. I promise."

"How can you promise that? You can't be with me tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's attending Mackenzie falls high school starting tomorrow."

"Don't worry; he won't dare try anything if Elena's with you. And plus you'll be surrounded by a thousand something kids and adults."

"But what if he tries something away from them?"

"He won't trust me. Listen, I'll pick you up and drop you off to and from school."

Stefan hugged his brother tighter and kissed him.

"Just go take a shower."

Stefan got up and headed into the bathroom. Damon just relaxed back onto the bed. Everything that his brother had just told him was too much for him to handle. He couldn't let his brother just go and potentially get killed by his ex boyfriend. But what were he to do? He couldn't go and watch him, or could he? Stefan came back out in about ten minutes. He was wearing Damon's large sweatshirt. He plopped down next to his brother and wrapped an arm around him.

"Will it really be ok?" he asked.

"Trust me, everything will be perfect."

They fell asleep and awaited tomorrow.

Like promised, Damon took Stefan to school. When he left, Stefan quickly glanced around looking for any sign of Merrick. Luckily, there was none. He found Elena sitting on the nearby bench next to the big oak tree. She was reading a tale of two houses. When she saw him, she quickly dropped the book and headed towards him. She wrapped her long slender arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Everyone began talking about the PDA that was being displayed. Stefan looked at everyone until his eyes came across Merrick, who was standing with a group of cheerleaders. He was sending death glares to Elena. No matter what, Stefan knew he couldn't let anything happen to Elena, no matter how much he hated her. She broke apart the kiss and grabbed his hand. The bell had rung by this time and they were headed off to their biology class. The teacher, Mr. Sanchez was sitting at his desk writing notes when all the students began filling into the class room. Stefan took his seat at the back of the classroom with Elena. He pulled out his note book for notes when he spotted Merrick. Merrick was sitting across from the table that Stefan was sitting. He was talking to Gerard. The really weird Emo kid that no one ever sat by. They seemed to really be into eachother when Merrick spotted Stefan. He smiled a very wicked smile and blew a kiss to Stefan. Luckily Elena had turned and was talking to bonnie and Meredith. He looked and opened his book to a fresh page. He took out his pen and began writing what the teacher had now put on the board. The rest of the class period went by slow. Merrick had bumped into Stefan on the way out of the classroom. When lunch finally rolled around, Stefan told Elena that he had some studying to do, when in reality, he just went to the roof of the school to call Damon. Damon picked up the phone on the second ring as usual. Stefan told Damon everything that had went on today and how Merrick hadn't tried anything yet. Damon told him that everything would be fine. He hung up the phone. As he went to leave, Merrick had come up. He moved closer to Stefan who was backing away as fast as he could. Merrick was now basically on top of him. He took Stefan's hand and kissed it ever so gently.

"I've missed you so much Stefan."

"Yeah, well I don't miss you. You sick pervert."

Merrick just laughed that menacing laugh.

"Harsh words never did anyone any good baby."

"Don't call me baby."

"Why? I use to make you scream that out in bed."

"Well, we are not together anymore so could you leave me alone?"

Stefan pulled his hand out of Merrick's grip and headed towards the door. Merrick grabbed him before he could and threw him on the ground.

"Not before I have my fun." He laughed.

**So, not completely my fault. **


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, four whole chapters. Usually my slash stories aren't that long, but this one, wow. Huge thanks to Crystilia Aerosine who basically forced me to continue this supposedly one shot story. This is for you.

**P.S. the way I spelled "Taylor." Taelor is the way this girl I know spells her name and I like it. Also his gym shirt has sleeves to hide the bruises **

"Not till I have my fun" he laughed.

Stefan couldn't get that laugh out of his head as he pulled his gym shirt over his now bruised and battered body. The shirt he wore to school, Merrick ripped to shreds. He stuffed that into his backpack. He made a mental note to burn it when he got home. When the bell rang for them to go to their last class, Stefan ran downstairs towards the gym. He was lucky that he had gym last period or else Damon would have been suspicious of why he was wearing his gym shirt. The coach had the boys run basketball drills for no apparent reason and the girls had to do gymnastics. As Stefan was running, the incident that happened during lunch played through his mind.

"_Leave me the hell alone!"Stefan yelled as he tried to get away from Merrick. But Merrick was to strong. A lot stronger than he was before. Merrick grabbed Stefan and dragged him to his feet. He began to rip Stefan's shirt to pieces. Stefan began fighting back. He refused to give in and cry. _

"_Don't try and fight me Stefan. It's no use." _

Stefan was knocked out of his thoughts by a tap on the shoulder by his friend.

"Yo, Stefan." Taelor yelled at him from across the gym. He looked over at her. Her bluish red hair swung in her face. "How about a game of Basketball?" she asked.

"Don't you girls have gymnastics to do?" he smirked.

"Yeah but our drills are done, what about you guys?"

Stefan looked around to see that all the boys had stopped their drills and were flirting with the girls.

"I guess we can play."

The game went by quick and by the time that they were tied twenty to twenty, the bell rang. Stefan walked outside and waited for his brother to pick him up. He saw Damon's silver mustang pull up, he got in and his brother drove off.

"So. How was your day?" Damon asked.

"Perfect. I got an A on my Chemistry test, the only one."

"That's great sweetheart." Damon said quickly giving his brother a kiss.

"Yeah, Elena was surprised that she didn't get at least a B."

"What did she get?"

"She got a C. "

Damon smiled at his brother.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?"Damon asked.

"I'm positive." Stefan smiled.

When they arrived to the house, Stefan immediately went upstairs and locked his room door. He took out the ripped shirt that he had in his bag and placed it in the trash can beside his bed. He found a match in his bathroom and lit it, he threw the match into the bin and watched the shirt burn. The memories of that day burning with it. Damon could smell the fire burning but knew that his brother smoked so he didn't think much of it except that his brother was smoking. Stefan had dropped to the floor of his room and was now crying. It didn't make much sense to him before why people would cry after something like that happened to him, he just thought that mortals were oversensitive, but now that he had experienced it, he couldn't help but cry and he finally understood. He didn't come out of his room for two hours. He actually had cried himself to sleep. He awoke when he heard a knock on the door. Damon was at the door with Elena by his side. She looked a bit disgruntled for some reason that Stefan didn't understood.

"I'll leave you two alone." Damon answered before leaving the room and wandering downstairs.

Elena walked into the room and sat on his bed. Stefan got up of the floor and sat next to Elena on the bed.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm still pissed about that c that I got on my test." She said.

"Lena, it's just a grade."

"Yeah, but I have never had below a b in any of my classes."

Elena stared at Stefan. He looked a bit shaken up to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I am. Ok?"

Elena looked at him and then exited the room. Damon entered only moments later.

"Elena went home. She said that she'll see you later."

Stefan shook his head. He laid back on the bed. Damon laid beside him.

"What's the matter?" Damon asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired is all."

"Then you should sleep. "

Damon kissed him on the cheek and left the room. Stefan closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep. This time no one awaking him.

Ok, I realize that this chapter is _waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay _**but that is only because I have a mental block for this story and to where I want it to go. I really don't know where this story is headed. I was only able to write so much for this story is because I was out of twilight for like 3 days and this story ran through my mind, but now I love twilight again and have no more inspiration for this story. I have been writing like all twilight stories now. If you have any ideas, then please do review and let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I want to thank Aslanislove for the support and resurrection of this story. **

He was flying, flying over everyone he loved. He saw Elena, she was happy. Then he saw his brother. His brother was sitting in the park, looking up at him and smiling. Stefan landed and went to his brother.

"I love you so much Damon." Stefan whispered to his brother.

"I love you too Stefan." But the voice was not his brother's it was Merrick's. Stefan backed away as the image of his brother became Merrick. He had that evil grin on his face and was advancing towards Stefan. Stefan tried running away but he couldn't move. He tried calling for his brother, but no sound came out. Merrick was now on Stefan, he grabbed Stefan's hair and forced him to kiss him. He couldn't take this. Not again. Stefan heard a noise, like someone was calling his name and that's when he realized that it was brother calling him. He tried calling back to his brother but couldn't. He saw an image of his brother and tried reaching for him, but he couldn't. Soon he was standing in the ocean. Merrick had disappeared and he was completely saturated in water. That's when he woke up.

"Stefan? Stefan? Answer me." His brother was calling to him. Stefan's eyes shot open when he realized that it was brother. He grabbed for his brother and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you Damon, I love you so much. Don't ever leave me. I need you." Stefan said.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Damon sat on the bed and pulled Stefan into his arms. "Sweetheart, you were talking in your sleep. I heard some disturbing news. Do you want to tell me what really happened today?"

"I told you the truth. I would never lie to you." Stefan said, looking out the window.

"Don't lie to me. You were whispering things about Merrick. Now what happened?"

"Ok, I can't lie to you anymore, I love you way too much to keep this from you. Merrick raped me today and I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I'm sorry I kept this from you. Please don't hate me." He buried his face into Damon's shirt.

"I could never hate you. I just wish that you would have told me the truth."

"I didn't want you to do anything stupid."

"What could I have done that would have been stupid?"

"Attack Merrick in public for one and expose us."

Damon looked at his brother. For once he was right about that. He would have attacked Merrick and exposed them in front of everyone, but that would not have mattered since Merrick did something that was illegal.

"Ok, you're right but that's only because he took away your right and I'm going to kill him for that." Damon announced.

"Please don't. I know that he deserves it, but I don't want to risk losing you. If you kill him, then they can link his death to you. We don't live in the medieval times anymore Damon."

"I know, but he violated you. I can't sit here and act like nothing happened. "

Stefan pulled his brother into another kiss. He then began pulling off Damon's clothes until he was completely naked.

"I love you. He isn't going to interfere in our lives anymore. Right now, it's just you and me." Stefan moaned into a kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked.

"I've never been surer. I want to do this, I want you right here and now." Stefan said.

Stefan had his brother pinned beneath him. Damon's hands were exploring Stefan's body. Even though Damon knew every inch of his body, he still loved touching and groping the younger teen's body.

"I think we should wait till you heal. I mean look what happened to you. We shouldn't rush into this."

"Just shut up, don't speak." Stefan kissed his brother and grabbed his cock. Damon pushed his hand off of him.

"I don't want to fuck, I want to make love to you. I want to examine every inch of you, touch and explore." Damon said.

"I don't want that, I want to get rid of the pain that he caused, I just want to have a good time. Do we really have to make love? I just want to fuck."

"Well, I don't want too and if you don't, then come to me when you do." Damon got up and got dressed. He headed downstairs leaving his brother alone on the bed. Damon was fixing himself some tru blood when he heard Stefan come downstairs.

"I love you. I'm so sorry. I am just a little distraught about the whole incident." Stefan explained. "I probably just wanted to feel something besides what he left me with."

"I know you did Stefan, but doing this to yourself isn't the way. We could talk this out."

"I don't want to talk this out. I want to forget it as soon as possible."

"The only way to truly forget is to talk it over. Maybe if we just talked to someone. Maybe Elena or Matt, we could get through this."

"Matt? Why would I talk to Matt about this problem? He has nothing to do with this."

"I know Stefan, but he has had dealings in this area before. "

"And you think that having a guy who you have had a past with into our lives about something like this will help me? I don't think so Damon." Stefan got his coat off the mantle and headed out the door, Damon didn't follow.

__________

Stefan was halfway out of Fell's church when he received a call. It was Merrick.

"What do you want? "He snarled.

"Hey there love, I would love to see you again."

"You're sick do you know that?"

"Of course, but I love you sweet heart and I know that dear Damon does too. So, it would be most unfortunate for him and you if he were to suddenly disappear."

"You can threaten him all you want, he's stronger than you are and he will kill you before you can lay a hand on him."

"Actually I don't think so, I mean did you know that even vampires are subject to compulsion?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Merrick hung up the phone. Stefan threw his phone onto the seat and turned around, heading in Merrick's direction. He needed to know what Merrick was talking about.

He reached Merrick's apartment in a matter of seconds. He got out the car and banged on the front door, after about three knocks Merrick opened the door.

"I see you came." He smirked.

"Tell me what you meant by Vampires are subject to compulsion."

"I don't think so young one." Merrick smiled. Stefan pushed him against the wall, he had a stake pulled out, the tip searing into Merrick's throat.

"Now tell me you sick bastard."

"Ok, ok, did you know that Matt Honeycutt can use compulsion?"

"I...what?"

"Yes, that mortal has compulsion powers and when I found out, the hard way to let you know, I decided to use him to my advantage."

"You're sick do you know that."

"Yes, I know. But might I add, I remember being highly stronger than you."

"Coming face to face with your attacker makes you stronger than before." Those were the last words that Stefan said to Merrick before staking him. If Merrick was right about Matt then he knew that Matt was with Damon right now doing who knows what to him. He raced back to their place, the lights were off and it was dark. With his super hearing he could hear his brother upstairs and Matt. There weren't any noises of tortured, but of pleasure. He ran upstairs as fast as he could until he reached his brothers room. He opened the door to find his brother between Matt's legs. He rushed over and snatched Damon up; he had Matt's cum all over his face.

"Matt, leave right now." Stefan ordered as he began wiping Damon's face.

Matt just sat there on the couch; he had zipped his pants back up and was now watching them. He stared at Stefan closely.

"You don't want me to leave." He said in an auto tune voice. Damon's eyes were closed so he couldn't have been watching Matt but Stefan; Stefan had decided to wear the special amulet that had the Verveine that made him immune to the compulsion. He sat his brother on the bed and went over to Matt, he grabbed him by the collar and his fangs extracted.

"I want you to leave now, and I don't ever want to see you again. Do you understand me?"

Matt nodded before Stefan dropped him and he ran out the room.

"Damon, are you ok?" Stefan asked, placing a hand through his hair.

"I'm fine. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. He could have done anything to you. He didn't hurt you right?"

"No, he didn't. He just wanted me to have sex with him. That's all."

"He didn't force you right?"

"Of course not. He kept telling me how much he loved me and that he would never do anything to hurt me. We have to stop Merrick."

"Don't worry, I already did."

"You did? "

"He could have had Matt kill you. I couldn't bear if that would have actually happened."

The two of them hugged.

**That's it. The last chapter I know the ending pretty much sucked. But I plan a sequel to this. **


End file.
